


Nirvana

by SonjaJade



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ginko takes a moment to really appreciate the winter landscape.





	

Winter was one of those seasons that the mushi master loved most, especially when the icy skies would open up and blanket the land in seraphic snow.  The bleakness, the silence, the purity of it all…  Though Ginko himself wasn’t much of a spiritual person, he often wondered if the starkness of winter was what encouraged the Buddha to gain enlightenment.  It was easy to think of nothing when you didn’t have the distraction of spring’s explosion of new life, summer’s vivid greens and sweet breezes, or autumn’s golden harvests and the vision of birds soaring south to warmer locales.

Even the mushi seemed to find some peace in the dead cold.  The preventative curl of smoke that rose skyward was somewhat wasted on a day like this.  Why smoke the damned cigars that helped drive the mushi away if many of them holed in warmer, drier places when the weather was this awful?

Ginko smiled as he sighed.  He could be content in a world like this, even if he couldn’t feel his toes.


End file.
